In a complex cable network, Multiple Service Operators (MSOs) deploy multiple services over what was traditionally a cable network to carry television content. Now these traditional cable networks are utilized to carry other content. For example, cable networks commonly carry Internet Protocol (IP) communications and Video on Demand (VOD) content. VOD delivers video such as a movie, over the network to a user, typically via a set top box connected to the television of the user. As VOD consumes large amounts of resources it is important for an MSO to efficiently utilize their resources to provide the optimum handling of VOD transmissions. The present invention addresses this need by providing a system and method for efficient bandwidth allocation in a content delivery system providing content such as VOD.